Fractured Innocence
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Another set of murders have come across the shinigami's paths, but are Tsuzuki and Hisoka ready to deal with this after the whole Muraki ordeal? (TxH)
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Ok my first Yami ficcie ^ ^! First off let me warn you this takes place a little after the anime ends. So there are probably spoilers in here so if you don't like them than I suggest not reading. Also male/male pairing Tsuzuki and Hisoka to be exact… like you didn't see that coming. But if you don't like that kind of thing than I suggest not reading. Anyways this is mostly based off the anime and a little bit of the manga. I have a few volumes of the manga… but with my non existent ability to read Japanese… well yea you get the point. Though I've read translation up to volume 8 online ^ ^! So anything after that is unknown to me. Oh and the narration well I was having a bit of trouble with it. I hate doing things in the first person since your so limited to only one character. So the dreams will most likely be in the 1st person so you can get some insight into the person dreaming. Other than that it will most likely be in the 3rd, but you never know, we will see how it works out ^ ^! Well thanks for taking the time to read.

Special Thankies to Lorelei! She came up with the title!! Thanks a bunch! *hugs* I forget if you said I could use it or not *scratches head*… oh well I'll change it if you want to use it for yourself lol I don't really mind! I just didn't feel like coming up with something when you came up with a perfectly good name. By the way Lori you really shouldn't be reading this since you haven't seen the last episode…. But I know you, you will anyways *rolls eyes* Yea I know its short… I was gonna make it longer… but than it just sort of seemed to say stop when I wrote that last line ^ ^ you know how it is…. oh well now onto the story!

Fractured Innocence

~~Leoangel~~

Everything is hazy, my vision is weak I can't see straight. My heart is beating rapidly and it's about the only thing I can hear. It's a dream I know it is. I'm no longer in Maruki's clutches, but rather in my own bed with nightmares plaguing my mind. Yet here I am lying on my back the events leading up to Touda's summoning flashing before me. The table I am on is frostily cold, almost as cold as the hands slithering down my body. They are trying to push me past insanity, to whatever that might be. I want to desperately push away, to flee before more pain is disposed upon me. My body doesn't seem to want to work, the muscles not listening to the commands of my brain. He's pushing into me harder and faster. I want to cry out, to sob, but I don't. I can't, nothing seems to want to work, I'm trapped in the darkness that I created myself. 

Do I really want to escape? That's the question that keeps playing on repeat in my mind. Surely if I had wanted to I could have pushed away a long time ago. I'm a shingami one of the most powerful at that, I could have easily moved away. I deserve this, the pain this man disposes upon me, and we both know it. I deserve this for all the pain I've caused, for all the innocent lives lost because of me. This is all I deserve, after all a monster shouldn't receive any pleasure. So I let the hands continue, let the punishment be carried out, let this man do whatever he wants as I push back into the darkness of my soul. 

Pain, Remorse, Self Hatred, Despair, I can practically see all these emotions flaring and swirling like and angry storm inside of me. I can't name all the emotions that are wrapped up in this dark void. One emotion is extremely difficult to distinguish from another. There is one that is much more evident than the others, loneliness. I've been alone for so long. The first person who even dared to be near me, a lonely violet eyed demon, was killed because of me. I want to die; I have wanted to die for a long time, most likely since that cold night so many years ago. I've lived for far too long, for nearly a hundred years. I'm tired and just want to rest, and hopefully the pain might ease. And if it doesn't than at least I'm not causing anybody else any harm. I'm sick of living behind a smile, pretending everything is fine. I've outlived so many people wondering why death hasn't bothered with myself. Perhaps it is because I am so much a demon that not even death would take me.

I hurt the ones I care for, I wish to hide in the darkness, I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. No one should have to suffer because I exist, because I am not human. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting the only person who has even bothered to really try to care about me in a long time. After all history seems to enjoy repeating itself. The fact he was able to get under my skin in the first place is probably what scares me the most. Even after I had shielded myself behind that ever present smile for such a long time. He's the only one that even remotely understands what I feel, partly because of his empathy, but more because he has gone through some similar experiences. I wonder if perhaps if I had been there for him before; I might have been able to save him for his past, from Muraki. My fault his parents hated him, my fault he wasn't accepted by others, my fault Muraki killed him. I know it's my fault, it doesn't matter that I wasn't there, it doesn't matter that I hadn't even met him yet, should have been there. 

He knows what I think of myself and disagrees with me thoroughly. Something he lets me know quite often. He tells me practically everyday that I'm human and things aren't always my fault. He believes one day it might sink in, I don't agree. After all how can a mere human cause as much pain and death as I have. If I was human I would have been able to end my own pain a long time ago

I won't though… Kill myself that is, at least for now. He asked me not to and I could never refuse him. Well perhaps 'asked' isn't the correct word to use, more like pleaded. He risked his own life in the flames of Touda to get to me. He stated he wanted to be by my side forever and wherever I went he would follow. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, tears again caused by me. I brought pain to him without even trying, that's what I do best apparently. I timidly wrapped my arms around him in a silent statement, one that stated I would try for him, selfish?... yes. In the end he is only going to get hurt, but part of me wanted him to rescue me. That part of me that's was tired of pretending to not be lonely. Again selfish, but I have no doubt in my mind that he would follow me if I had taken my life, he still would. Those emerald eyes had stated just as much. They held devotion, despair, promise, and also a hint of the same loneliness that is inside myself. 

The thought of him pushes back the insanity; the darkness is lifted a bit. That's what had happened before I summoned Touda. I was letting the man who had killed so many, killed Hisoka, get away with it. So I decided I'd punish both of us for our sins. Unfortunately neither worked, we are both still alive, unpunished for our crimes. One of these days they will catch up with me, I know they will, but for now I'll live for Hisoka. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note's: HAPPY EASTER! Another part is up! YAY…. This was basically just a filler fluffy part… The plot will basically be introduced more in the next chapter ^ ^! I'll try and get that up soon! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the first part! I appreciate it and hope you enjoy this part ^ ^! Now onto the story!

Konoe sighed silently as he put a finger to his temple. The symptoms of a massive migraine were already raging through his head. He rubbed his eyes wearily staring meekly at the documents spread out in front of him. It seemed at the moment at least unnatural deaths were at an all time high. He had far too many cases and far too few shinigami to work them. Especially with two of his most powerful shinigami's basically out of commission. 

He glanced over to Meifu's secretary wearily asking a silent question to the man. He wondered if perhaps the younger shinigami had an answer to their difficult situation. After all the shadow weaver was a good associate to have around when troubles aroused. 

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up in thought at his boss's inquiry. He frowned slightly not liking the only solution he could come up with at the moment. All of his associates were already in over their heads in some way or another. Wakaba and Terazuma were up to their necks in cases, especially since one in particular was giving the pair quite a bit of trouble. Handing them another case was simple out of the question at the moment. The gushoshin were good researchers, but didn't have the physical power to be of any real use if sent alone. They to seemed to be also quite busying reorganizing the library. As for himself, Tatsumi had been somehow suckered into helping Watari with the many cases that he was dealing with at the moment. This only left the strongest shinigami Meifu had to offer and an extremely powerful empath to work the newest urgent case brought into attention. This normally wouldn't be a problem except the eldest shinigami and his partner were no where near ready to continue doing field work such as this. After the whole Muraki ordeal Tsuzuki had been left down right suicidal, the only thing keeping him grounded being Meifu's newest shinigami. If it hadn't been for the emerald eyed empath Tatsumi knew that they already would have lost Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was well aware that they hadn't had enough time to heal and recover; despite this he couldn't seem to find another solution. He could only hope the consequences wouldn't be to disastrous if something went wrong. 

"I suppose we really have no other choice." Tatsumi stated wearily.

"I'll let them have the rest of the night and tell them tomorrow." Tatsumi nodded in agreement before leaving to for fill his own promise to help Watari out. 

"Hisoka-chan you have to try this." The overly genki Tsuzuki exclaimed referring to the wide variety of desserts infront of him. Hisoka sighed exasperatedly glancing around the room. He disliked how the elder shinigami often brought attention onto themselves. They were dead and if anyone figured out their secret it could have disastrous effects. Though Hisoka was displeased he reframed from voicing his opinion. After all the two were on somewhat of a little vacation, and Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki would reply that the younger shinigami worried too much. More than that though Hisoka was overjoyed that the older shinigami was slowly turning back into his old self. Of course Hisoka was well aware that there was much more healing to be done before Tsuzuki was completely better. Probably even longer before the shinigami believed in his own worth as a human being, but Hisoka planned to be there every step of the way. He wouldn't let it get as bad as it had last time, where Tsuzuki would have to resort to such methods to relieve the pain. 

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki questioned noticing the teen had been staring off into space for quite some time. "Are you ok?" 

"Fine…. Just thinking a bit." Hisoka replied pulling himself out of his thoughts. 

"About what?" Tsuzuki pried carefully. Hisoka had opened up a great deal, but there was still a line that Tsuzuki was afraid of crossing. 

"Hmmm just wondering how you can eat so much and stay slim, baka." Hisoka replied deciding again not to voice his thoughts. Tsuzuki was pretending to be ok so he would play along for the time being. 

"Meanie" Tsuzuki grumbled in mock angerment not missing the tiny smile he received from Hisoka. 

"Is there anything special you want to do before Tatsumi throws a bunch of paper work in our face tomorrow?" 

"We could go shopping or something." Tsuzuki suggested after a few minutes of thought. A slight tremor ran through Hisoka at the thought of many shoppers' emotions plundering hardly upon him. Tsuzuki noticed the change and realized his mistake. No matter how open Hisoka was getting it was only with a select few. The younger shinigami was still extremely uncomfortable in a crowd. 

"Actually I have a better idea and Tatsumi won't kill me either since its free!" Tsuzuki stated. 

"Should I be worried?" Hisoka asked jokingly wondering what the elder shinigami had up his sleeve. 

"Come on!" Tsuzuki gently grabbed Hisoka's wrist carefully pulling the empath outside. There he lead Hisoka to the side of the building where he teleported the two to a destination unknown to Hisoka. 

"Someone could have seen we shouldn't be so careless!" Hisoka stated as they reappeared. 

"Ah Hisoka you worry too much even if someone did see us who would believe them?" Tsuzuki answered ignoring Hisoka's slight annoyance at his carelessness. 

Hisoka sighed knowing the older shinigami was right. He let out a small gasp as he noticed the scenenary change. Tsuzuki had brought them to a cliff with an assortment of beautiful flowers surrounding the area. A few large trees also sat neatly within the beds of flowers. Hisoka glanced down seeing raging waves crashing against the sharp rocks at the base of the cliff. The sky was filled with light shades of purples and pinks as the sun peeked out from the horizon. 

"It's beautiful…." Hisoka stated still in awe. Tsuzuki nodded watching the last traces of the sun disappear. 

"No one really appreciates the share beauty of a simply setting sun everybody's to busy doing their own thing." 

"Your right… how did you find this place?" 

Tsuzuki frowned lightly as passed memories tried to surface themselves. He immediately pushed them back not wanting to ruin the moment. Hisoka noticed how his mood had changed and became worried that he had pried too deeply. 

"I use to come here to think… You know when the world got too hard to deal with and stuff." 

Hisoka's frown deepened even more as the few glances he got of Tsuzuki's passed came to surface. How the other children could throw rocks and outcast such a beautiful person angered Hisoka. It wasn't right for someone who was so caring to be pushed away like that. 

"You worry too much… your going to get wrinkles." Tsuzuki replied jokingly trying to lighten the mood. The younger shinigami noticed the smile he was receiving from Tsuzuki was obviously forced. 

Hisoka wrapped his arms hesitantly around Tsuzuki in attempts to comfort the older man. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hisoka asked softly as Tsuzuki's own arms wrapped around his slim form. 

"Not really." Tsuzuki replied glancing to the darkening sky. 

"You need to trust me… One of these days you're going to have to talk to me about it." Hisoka replied pulling Tsuzuki's face back so he could look into his amethyst orbs. "If you don't I'm afraid you'll be swallowed up by your pain again." A small tear fell from Hisoka's emerald eye. Tsuzuki wiped it away gently before it could reach the younger man's cheek. 

"I promised I'd live for you Hisoka, you don't have to worry I won't leave you." Tsuzuki buried his face into Hisoka's soft silk like hair. 

"I know but I want you to also live for yourself, I want you to be happy. That can't happen if you don't trust me." Hisoka replied running his fingertips through Tsuzuki's hair at the base of his skull. 

"I don't know how, Hisoka it's been so long… I'm sorry you deserve better." Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's tears gently caress his hair. 

"Shhhh don't say that I don't deserve any more than you do… and all I want is you. We just have to give it some time… I love you and only you Tsuzuki." Hisoka answered pulling the other closer he reached up and gently kissed Tsuzuki. 

After a few moments they pulled apart Tsuzuki nodding slightly. He didn't understand how the younger beautiful male could feel such emotions for him, but he wasn't going to protest anymore. He knew it would only cause the emerald eyed empath more distress. 

"I'll try Hisoka… I really will." Tsuzuki whispered there lips caressing each others once again. 

"I know." And the two stayed in each others arms the rest of the night, the stars shining brightly above them. Neither knew what awaited ahead of them, but they did know they'd get threw it together.

~~LeoAngel~~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I was actually in a writing mood today… surprise surprise!... well here is the next part! Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks all who reviewed ^ ~!@ 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered the accursed building where they were sure to get attacked by millions of paper work. The two walked side by side every once in a while brushing hands. This contact sent pleasurable shivers up and down Hisoka's body almost producing a smile out of the younger Shinigami.

Walking by a certain blonde haired scientist's lab Tsuzuki and Hisoka found an excessive amount of smoke admitting from the room. Hisoka frowned lightly the lines above his brow creasing cutely. Tsuzuki almost chuckled at the cute image Hisoka made as he gazed worriedly at the lab. He managed to hold it in though knowing full well the younger would not appreciate being laughed at. Tsuzuki also knew better than to be to worried for the blonde chemist who was know to go a bit overboard on his experiments, often ending in explosions. 

Hisoka made a move to enter the older shinigami's libratory. Before he could even step inside the energetic scientist came bounding out into the hall, almost knocking Hisoka to the ground. Luckily Tsuzuki was able to catch the young empath before he collided with the nice hard cold floor. 

"Eh Watari watch where you are going." Tsuzuki commented lightly making sure his partner was unharmed. "You look like you just came from some kind of chemical war. Having fights again in your lab Watari" Tsuzuki questioned smirking lightly. Watari glanced down to his attire and noticed his lab coat indeed displayed a large array of chemicals. His face scrunched up as he glanced towards his hair. 

"This will take forever to get out." He muttered fingering the vial in his hands. Suddenly the scientist remembered the cause for his earlier outburst. 

"I've finally done it!" He exclaimed holding up his newest potion for the other two shinigami's to look at. He had to restrain himself from jumping up and down as the little owl on his shoulders flapped widely at his accomplishment. 

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow in a silent question to what exactly the chemist had accomplished. 

"Well I've almost finished anyways… all I need is for someone to test it!" Watari continued his eyes lighting up and a slight smirk appearing across his features. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka realized they would probably end up being the man's 'test subjects', especially since they wouldn't be doing any field work, and most people tried to avoid the enthusiastic scientist. 

"Now whoever could I get to help out?! Oi Hisoka-chan you wouldn't mind right?" Watari asked his eyes pleading for the a yes. Luckily for Hisoka someone was on his side today as the stern voice of Meifu's secretary broke up the conversation before he was forced to answer. 

"I'm afraid neither can partake in testing your experiment, they both have work to do." Tatsumi stated making the blonde shinigami pout in protest. 

"Well than I suppose I'll need another volunteer now won't I?" Watari grinned almost evilly. Tatsumi sighed wearily knowing where this was going and not liking it one bit. He had to admit he had a special bond with Meifu's scientist, but being his test subject was defiantly not his favorite part of their relationship.

"We will discuss it after the meeting. Come on you two Konoe is waiting for you." Tatsumi explained turning back the way he came letting the other two shinigami follow him.

"I'll expect you back in my lab than after!" Watari exclaimed after the weary secretary.

"Good luck!" Tsuzuki winked at the scientist as he followed after Tatsumi. 

As both Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered the room where they received their missions the two took their normal seats. They didn't have to wait long as Konoe came in with a large tan folder. 

"First off I welcome both of you two back, it's been quiet without you guys." Both nodded in acknowledgement glad to be back, "I'm afraid I have some what of some bad news. There have been and overwhelming amount of deaths and unforeauntly I need you two to work a case. Now I know we wouldn't normally send you two out with what just happen but quite frankly we have no other choice. I'm sure that you two can handle this, it should be an easy enough mission." Hisoka glanced towards Tsuzuki in shock he never dreamed that they would be sending himself and his partner out so soon. Tsuzuki didn't seem phased by this at all and Hisoka wasn't sure if this should worry him or not. 

"This folder has all the information we have gathered. Gushoshin will be going down for a bit to help you. I need to get back to work but I'm sure you will do fine. If you guys need any help don't be afraid to call myself or Watari for back up." Tatsumi explained before he left to head to his office. Hisoka quickly got up and followed the elder man. 

"It's to soon Tatsumi! And you know it!" Hisoka exclaimed. 

"I know but we have no other choice everyone is jammed pack with work. Honestly I don't want to send either of you, but we have to." Tatsumi replied turning to face Hisoka. 

"Fine if it needs to be done so badly let me do it alone than!" Hisoka stated forcefully not willing to give up. His emerald eyes sparkled with a great amount of determination. Tatsumi sighed visible pushing up his glasses slightly. 

"I'm afraid we can't. The rule to a Shinigami is you work in pairs… you know that." Tatsumi answered. 

"So?! I know Tsuzuki has done cases on his own!" Hisoka replied.

"He's an extremely powerful Shinigami Hisoka. He basically counts as two people with all the shikigami's he can summon. Frankly Hisoka you just don't have enough power to do a mission by yourself." Tatsumi knew this was the wrong thing to say as the younger man's face darkened. His fist rolled into a tight ball almost tight enough to draw blood from his own skin. Tatsumi had never seen the younger Shinigami so outraged. 

"Hisoka relax it's not Tatsumi's fault… and it's defiantly not as big a deal as your making it out to be." Tsuzuki stated as he came up behind the two other Shinigami's. He placed a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder urging Hisoka to calm himself.

"You two will do fine as long as you stick together, good luck." With that the secretary retreating to his office giving the Tsuzuki and Hisoka some privacy. 

"It's part of the job Hisoka-chan gotta work when you're needed." Tsuzuki stated squeezing Hisoka's shoulder lightly. 

Hisoka sighed deeply letting the older man pull him into his embrace. He let himself get lost a bit in the warmth that Tsuzuki's body produced. 

"I have a bad feeling about this case Tsuzuki." Hisoka stated finally breaking the comfortable silence the two had been wrapped up in. The younger Shinigami pushed his face softly into Tsuzuki's muscular chest. Tsuzuki nuzzled the top of Hisoka's head with his cheek making the younger give off a slight purr. 

"I won't leave you." Tsuzuki whispered kissing Hisoka's forehead. 

"I know you wouldn't mean to leave me… but sometimes we can't help it." Hisoka replied remembering nightmares of his own from long ago past. 

"Shhh like Tatsumi said we just need to stick together." Hisoka nodded feeling slightly more confident about this mission. Although that annoying pang of despair that this mission had brought upon Hisoka still lingered in the back of his mind. 

"Suppose we should get this over with then… the sooner its over the sooner we can spend more time together." Hisoka whispered softly as Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. The two than teleported to the land of the living, where a new evil was awaiting their arrival. 

~~Sora-chan~~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Well another part! And this ones kinda long.. guess I kinda got a on a roll here lol. Oh the legal stuff is just based off tv so forgive anything that's wrong… I know there are more steps and stuff but I didn't want to drag it out or anything. Well hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!

The sun glittered vividly in the sky while the faded moon reflected its soft light. Specks of clouds every once and a while block its gorgeous rays of light from hitting the earth. The brilliant heat shined pleasantly on the people below. Neither Shinigami paid much heed to the enormous ball of gas, its heat not really affecting either's bodies. People busily walked pasted them hurrying to wherever they might be headed. Despite the crowded streets the air around them was somewhat silent. Like the calm before a storm would erupt, neither could think of a way to break the disturbing silence. 

            "Where should we start?" Hisoka asked deciding they should probably get started. He wanted to get this case over with, the dreadful feeling he had first gotten still openly in his mind. 

            "There has been six murders so far… all women, all physical features somewhat the same, all the same age, and all attending the same college." Tsuzuki stated going over the details Gushoushin had given them. Hisoka nodded somewhat surprised at the seriousness that Tsuzuki was displaying. Although Tsuzuki was always serious about his work usually he opted to have food before they started. Hisoka had expected the usually answer to start at the bakery. "Well there are two places we need to investigate first… The college and we also need to see what information the police have." Tsuzuki continued when his younger partner did not voice anything. "Than we should split up, morning classes at the college start soon. The agency already made arrangements for you to attend, while I will check out the information that the police already have." Tsuzuki concluded. 

            "Sounds like a plan I suppose." Hisoka replied not really enjoying the thought of spending his day inside a crowded college class. All the annoying emotions of the others plundering down on him, but work was work, so he'd just have to deal with it. 

            "Alright than we will meet up later… For dinner!" Tsuzuki exclaimed his eyes lighting up at the thought of sweets. Hisoka sighed inwardly knowing they would get a lecture for spending too much money later on, but at the moment not even he really cared too much about that. "Be careful." Tsuzuki added more gravely before landing a kiss on Hisoka's cheek. The younger Shinigami blushed lightly not use to open public affection, even though they were still invisible to the world. Tsuzuki laughed silently as he started heading for his destination. A small smile graced Hisoka's delicate features. There was a time when he would have hated being touched never mind such open affection, but now he found that he was quite enjoying himself. Hisoka shook his head lightly realizing that he had been standing in the same place for a few minutes, Tsuzuki already long gone from sight. He decided he better hurry onto his own destination before he ended up being late. 

            Hisoka entered the college class five minutes from being late. He glanced around the room trying to decipher any suspicious looking people. He groaned suddenly realizing that the entire class was practically all filled with females, a few already looking his way giving him seductive smiles. Hisoka grumbled slightly knowing this was going to be a long day. He quickly took a seat in the back of class hoping not to draw attention to himself, something not easily done when you're the one of the only males in a class such as this. Hisoka sighed as some of the girls started moving closer to his seat. This would certainly prove to be a long day for him. 

            Meanwhile Tsuzuki was for filling his own part of the case. He was to pose as a detective, so it would be easy to access files. At the moment he was going through the evidence the police had. Unfortunately they didn't have much more to go on than he did. Apparently they had a few suspects in mind but nothing concrete.  

            "Guess you would be my new partner?" A voice interrupted from the doorway. Tsuzuki jumped slightly not having heard anyone walk by, he turned around abruptly to see a man at the doorway. The man looked to be slightly younger than Tsuzuki's age, well the age he was when he died at least. Though he was a bit shorter than Tsuzuki himself with unruly brunette hair and maroon eyes. He wore a long black coat similar to Tsuzuki's grayish one and khaki pants with a dark green shirt. 

            "Yep Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki offered.

            "Kawazoe Aiseki." The man replied. "So what do you think about this case?" Aiseki questioned getting right down to business. Tsuzuki thought for a few minutes going over the evidence in his head. 

            "I think we don't have enough evidence to come up with a valid conclusion." Tsuzuki replied. 

            "You're right on that one." Aiseki answered. "Well the latest victim's boyfriend is coming into for questioning." He was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Well I guess that would be him… Come in." Aiseki stated as the door swung open. "Kenya I presume?" The man in the doorway looked to be about twenty with short spiked black hair. He nodded to Aiseki's comment taking a seat as the man gestured to a chair. 

            "Now we are just going to ask you some questions about your girlfriend." Tsuzuki started feeling the man's discomfort; he didn't need empathy to see the man was about the throw up. 

            "Where were you the night your girlfriend was murdered?" Aiseki started out. 

            "I was staying at a friend's house… Tai." Kenya replied nervously twisting a piece of paper around in his hand. 

            "She often stayed at your apartment didn't she? How come you weren't with her this night?" 

            "Because we were somewhat on a break… we had decided to take a break the week before."

            "And why is this?

            "I found out she had been… sleeping with another man… we both decided we needed a break… to umm sort things out." Kenya answered Tsuzuki clearly saw the pain reflected in his eyes. The man still truly loved his girlfriend despite the fact that she had cheated him. 

            "Slept with another man hmmm? That must have made you anger…." Aiseki continued not letting up. 

            "Well I assure you I was upset…" 

            "Anger enough to get revenge perhaps? Get revenge for her cheating on you so you decided to end her life." 

            "Of course not! I was hurt but I loved her with all my heart! And I still love her! I hate the fact that I'll never be able to see her again! Never be able to hear her laugh or see her smile. And If we hadn't been mad at each other maybe this wouldn't have happened, but I would NEVER kill her." Kenya replied standing up angrily. "Any more questioning will be done with my lawyer present." With that the man walked out. The two detectives stood in silence each contemplated what the man had revealed.

            "I think its him… he seemed like he had something to hide." Aiseki stated as he sat down and glanced at some paperwork. 

            "I don't know…" Tsuzuki started, he didn't think the man was guilty, if he had been they would have gotten a confusion long before than. 

            "What? He had the motive…?" Aiseki stated raising an eyebrow in question. 

            "He has an alibi… plus no connections to the other murders as far as I can see… I just don't think he's the one." Tsuzuki explained.  

            "Well help me get this stuff done… than we will go out for a little investigating." Tsuzuki nodded and sat down to help Aiseki finish the paper work. 

            Hisoka sighed in relief as his class ended. The whole period many of the girls had been given him looks. He was relieved to be able to get out of there. Hisoka quickly gathered up his stuff, but unfortunately for him he wasn't quick enough. 

            "Hey my names Shoiriki Toshie! You can call me Toshie!" A girl with long red hair stated fluttering her eyelashes. 

            "And I'm Nakazaki Fuei." A woman with blonde curly hair greeted as she 'accidentally' brushed against his skin. The contact sent shivers of emotions running through Hisoka's body, he quickly pulled away restraining his powers from lashing out. The other woman only shrugged at the gesture not seeming to realize the extent of agitation caused by the move.

            "So you're new here? You picked a hell of a time to come with the murders and all." Toshie exclaimed thoughtfully placing her hands on her hips. 

            "Toshie! Shhh you'll scare him off!" Fuei exclaimed hitting the younger girl to keep her from saying any more. At the mention of the murders Hisoka figured this could be his chance to find some information out, after all that was what he was here for in the first place. 

            "Actually I'm rather interested in the murders… Can you tell me anything about them?" Hisoka questioned hoping to probe the girls with some information. 

            "Sure..!" Toshie stated about to give him the information he needed, but was stopped by the instant tug of her shirt by Fuei. 

            "Sure we will tell you anything we know… but only if you get a drink with us." Fuei completed a somewhat evil gleam in her eyes. Hisoka could tell she was defiantly the boss out of the two. Hisoka sighed annoyed this mission was proving harder to be than he wished. The Shinigami really didn't like the idea of going anywhere with these two never mind out for a drink.

            "Well I need to meet my girlfriend…So I don't think I have time to get a drink now." He hoped the mention of a girlfriend might make the two back off a little. And it wasn't exactly a lie… he did have to meet up with Tsuzuki soon, he just happened to be very male. Fuei huffed in annoyance at the mention of the young man having a significant other. 

            "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Actually Toshie and I don't have much time either so I'm afraid we can't give you any details… but perhaps another time." With that Fuei grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Toshie winked at Hisoka before quickly following the other out of the room. Hisoka sighed, he really should have taken them up on the offer so he could find out information, but he just didn't feel like dealing with persistent bubbling girls. 

            "This is going to be the case from hell." He muttered softly grabbing his own stuff and heading for the doors. Hisoka headed in the direction of the apartment he and Tsuzuki were sharing when he heard his name being called. 

            "Hey Hisoka-chan do you really want to know about the murders?" Toshie asked as she ran up behind him. Hisoka raised an eyebrow as he didn't see her other half around. "If you don't tell Fuei I'll let you everything that I know." 

            "I won't tell her." Not that I'd ever willingly talk to her Hisoka added on silently.

            "Let's go sit down over there? Oh unless your to busy?" Toshie asked remembering the comment about the girlfriend. 

            "Don't worry about it she'll be late anyways." Hisoka replied as Toshie skipped to a Sakura tree near by. He followed her, although in a much hyper less way and sat beside her. Toshie took a few minutes to think over what exactly she was going to tell the young man before she started. 

            "Hmmm well I believe the murders started three months ago." Toshie started, "They are all women 21 years old with brown hair learning to become a nurse or something like that." Toshie explained.

            "Did you know any of the victims?" Hisoka asked thoughtfully, she had been in the same classes so she had to have at least bumped into one of the six. 

            "Well I didn't know them very well. I was acquainted with them. The only one I knew semi well was Nikoru… the sixth murder victim." Toshie said softly her voice cracking a bit. Hisoka could feel the pain and fear inside the young girl. He knew she had to be hiding it behind a mask of hyperness. 

            "Can you tell me anything about Nikoru?"

            "Well she was going to become a nurse for sure… she had that special flare… you know that sets some people apart… but besides that.. umm I don't know much…. Hmmm Oh she lived with her cousin who also attends this college! Actually her cousin arrived three months ago… about the time the murders started." Toshies brow crinkled in thought as she found the times matched up. "Could she have caused all this…?" She wondered out loud. 

            "What does she look like? Do you know her name?" Hisoka ask happy he was finally getting somewhere, a possible suspect. 

            "Her names Seishiru… umm she has black hair just a bit past her shoulders… she always sits in the back of class… but on the other side that you sat on. I really don't know much about her… if you want to know about her ask Rihito he's obsessed with her…. Well actually I do have to get going! I hope I was some help!" Toshie exclaimed as she jumped off the ground.

            "Thanks you were." Hisoka stated as the girl bounded down the street where she had come from. She stopped mid way and waved to him before crossing the street. Hisoka shook his head slowly than got up to head back to the apartment. He hoped he and Tsuzuki could sort this mess up soon so they could get this over with, though somehow he figured it would talk longer than either would want. 

~~Sora-chan~~ 


End file.
